Kuronue the Bat Demon Reborn
by gowolf
Summary: Kuronue has reawakened his memories and he's not at all happy. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry about not updating any my stories. I had this in my writing file and thought even if it does not have a beta yet, I thought it might be a good idea to at least put it up. ****Along with that just so you readers know, I just write what comes to mind, so if any of you have an idea for any of my stories just review or send me a private message and I might add it. (and of course I'll say who gave me the idea)**

Harry fell limply, all his strength gone into Remus's arms with a torchured cry, _Sirius was gone, dead, the only person who would do anything for him, gone. _A moment of shock, his hands then start to shake, slowly at first until Harry's whole body was shaking.

_Gone, my last family gone. _With his head thrown back he started laughing, screaming and burning, his body changing and thoughts stopped, for a moment, in a daze, at a standstill, before they would start up again, but with darker personality.

Eyes rolled back in his head. Pain, much pain, too much, his mind and body was in turmoil as the block on his mind broke, letting out the locked demon. Black wings ripped out of his back and flexed, his nails lengthened into claws and then memories returned of another life. The dark winged bat demon rose slowly and stared at the ningen who had dared to steal from him. It did not matter that his memories had not been there before, all that mattered was that they were there now and he felt the loss of the person who had loved him most in this life.

Kuronue, the Bat Demon was back and he was not happy.

The ningen, who had a crazed glint in her eye turned and fled. Kuronue snarled and pursued the ningen who had taken HIS godfather, HIS adopted father, HIS family, HIS. Kuronue stalked after her his blood boiling, he followed her through twisting doors and maze-like corridors. Blood rushed through his veins as he slowly walked in the dark room before him. The one, that Bellatrix was in.

Kuronue had only gotten a few feet into the darkened room when a taunting female voice called out.

"Come out, come out, little Harry" the mock baby voice echoed hurting Kuronue's newly delicate ears. "What did you come after me for? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin?"

Kuronue snarled violently as he stalked out out from behind the statue blocking the door and toward Bellatrix with his bloodlust rising. He was being risky, oh he knew, but the intoxicating feeling of being free, of hunting was overwhelming.

Bellatrix froze a moment at the sight of him before continuing on, she had clearly not seen his wings or she would have been more cautious.

"Give me the prophecy - roll it out toward me - now - and I may spare your life, unlike my foolish cousin."

Kuronue laughed loudly, his voice echoing like hers had before, but with a more sinister tone to it.

"Ah Ah Ah" he told her wagging a finger, "you see the Prophecy fell on to the ground, breaking into small little pieces. Glass is rather delicate you see," Kuronue pointed out mockingly.

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide in terror. "YOU LIE, YOU LIE, ACCIO PROPHECY, ACCIO PROPHECY."

Kuronue smirked at her "How do you think your dear Master will about your failure, not happy, I'm sure."

Bellatrix seemed to panic even more and screamed, desperately.

"NO, IT ISN'T TRUE, YOU'RE LYING! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME-"

Kuronue sneered at her as she got more frantic. "Your master already knows, so stop your yapping." He turned toward the shadows behind Bellatrix as Voldemort stepped out, which if you asked him (no did though) was pretty stupid.

"The brat is not lying Bella."

Bellatrix turned quickly and threw herself it Voldemort's feet sobbing.

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black! Master, you should know-"

"Be quiet, Bella," Voldemort told her. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

Voldemort turned toward Kuronue.

"I have nothing to say to you Potter. You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Kuronue did nothing as the the green spell came flying toward him, after all the killing curse could not hurt a demon. But before the spell could hit a golden statue came to life making the spell bounce of its course.

"What-" cried Voldemort, looking around. And then stared to the right and behind of Kuronue. "Dumbledore."

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly as he blocked the spell aimed at him from Voldemort. "The Aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" Voldemort spat as he threw another spell at Dumbledore. "You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore. Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore" Voldemort snarled.

"You are quite wrong" Dumbledore told Voldemort as he walked toward him.

Kuronue cleared his throat and walked forward drawing horrified gasped from both sides in the room along with Dumbledore and Voldemort at the sight of his wings.

"Yes," Kuronue glared at Voldemort as he said this. "Dumbledore is right there are worse things than death, some of which I will be sure to make you experience."

"What have you done, my boy," Dumbledore asked in a horrified whisper.

Kuronue ignored him in favor of watching Voldemort.

"Death is not the worst thing that could happen to you" he smirked as he drew closer. The shadows in the room suddenly flickered and started drawing toward Voldemort

Kuronue glared at him, his eyes flickering between violet and blood red. "You see the moment you decided to kill my parents, you were marked to be dead," Kuronue stalked closer, until he was only a few feet from both Voldemort and Dumbledore who were both watching him in horror. "The moment you killed my godfather, you were marked to be torchered." He smirked, drawing a shiver from everyone in the room. "You are the hunted, you are my pray."

Kuronue raised an arm and drew upon the shadows in the room. A black pulsating ball of black grew in his hands and changed into a shape of a dagger with a dark red handle and a silver blade.

"You see this blade. This blade has a poison on it that has no cure, a poison that does not kill you quickly, but destroys everything in your body slowly from the least important to the most vital," appalled and sickened eyes watched the blade in Kuronue's hands as he pointed it toward Voldemort.

"You would not dare" Voldemort whispered as he glanced at Dumbledore.

"Now, my boy, there is no need of such dark actions," Dumbledore told him.

Kuronue glanced at both of them as he stalked forward ready to throw the knife at a moment's notice only to freeze as the scent of earth and spring drifted in from behind him. That moment of hesitation was all the person behind him needed and with a hard thump, Kuronue slammed onto the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note's: This has no beta, so there will be mistakes. If you have any ideas or wants please tell me so I can keep the story going.**

Kurama fell out of bed as the face of a panicked Koenma appeared on the mirror beside his bed. Koenma looked straight forward and spoke quickly "you and only you are needed to come to the Spirit World immediately as quick as you can so that you can get your mission," and with that the mirror turned blank.

Kurama only a few minutes later found himself sitting in Koenma's office as he informed him of the details.

Kurama looked at him and spoke slowly barely believing it. "So let me get this straight Kuronue, who happens to be alive is going to kill someone, that needs to be killed and you want me to stop him because I am the only one he will listen to."

Koenma was sitting in his toddler form behind the desk looking at the papers there.

"Yes and you will to do this, because Tom Riddle has several objects tying him to the human world, that have to be destroyed before his body or else he will just become even harder to kill"

Kurama nodded, "and you called me here because I am the person that you trust most and that knows Kuronue best," He leaned forward with a dangerous glint in his eye. "And you never told me that he was alive, why."

Koenma grimaced around his pacifier, "Well about that," he then happened to glance at the clock on the wall behind Kurama and pointed. "Oh look at the time, if you don't leave soon the spirit gate will move."

"Now," Koenma turned toward Jorge who was standing beside Koenma's desk shuffling papers, "Get someone to bring me the recently deceased Sirius Orion Black so that he can lead Kurama to the entrance to the veil that he came out of".

Jorge nodded then pressed a button on his jacket, spoke into it and then not a moment later a tall emaciated man with black hair and mischievous gray eyes entered with the air of a man released from a great burden.

As Kurama glanced at the man curiously Koenma answered his unspoken question. "This is Sirius Black, the Godfather to the reincarnated Black Cane. He will be leading you to the spirit gate that you will be going out of."

Kurama raised his eyebrow "I assume I will need to change into my appearance of Yoko."

"Well of course" Koenma replied as he got a few sheets of paper from in front of him, and then got a blank sheet and wrote some stuff down on it,"here are the important tasks and information you need to do and know once you stop Kuronue from killing Tom Riddle Jr. a.k.a. Voldemort, and also here are a list of books that might help you in the Britain Wizarding World."

Kurama nodded and grabbed the papers as he followed Sirius out of the room and toward wherever the Spirit gate leading to where his newly awakened Yokai mate was.

They walked in silence until they got to the gate at which before Kurama could step through, Sirius grabbed his arm turning Kurama to face him.

"Look I know my godson is no longer only my godson, but also your mate, still, please take care for him and protect him."

Kurama glanced up into Sirius's eyes and seeing the genuine concern there, nodded, "I will not loss Kuronue a second time, so you have no need to worry." Nodding in acknowledgment Sirius took a step back letting Kurama walk into the Spirit gate.

There was a moment of weightlessness and blackness before an empty room came into to view. Kurama took in a deep breath to calm himself down and hide his demonic signature, before walking out of the gate. The second his feet landed he took off in sprint to where Kuronue's signature was.

In only a few short seconds Kurama was at the entrance to the room that Kuronue was in. He paused at the door and pulled a seed from his hair. Kurama took in a deep breath and stuck his head out the side of the door. Taking in what was happening with a quick glance, and noticing that Kuronue had his knife out, meaning that he was serious about killing whoever got in his way from reaching his target. Kurama quickly rushed into the room the moment he saw Kuronue stiffen. He pinched the seed in between his fingers and threw hard, before Kuronue could turn around, so that the seed landed on Kuronue's neck.

There was a split second of stillness, and then Kuronue tilted toward the ground. Kurama had been expecting that, so he was there with Kuronue in his arms before he hit the ground. Kurama growled at the people staring before he turned and ran out the door toward where he felt the fresh air was coming from.


End file.
